


But I'm A Dragon! (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Arturo se convierte en un dragón. Encuentra que le gusta más de lo esperado.





	But I'm A Dragon! (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I'm A Dragon!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072996) by [Reyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn). 



Le costó aproximadamente dos horas superar el impacto de la transformación. Probablemente hubiera costado más tiempo, pero después de que el pánico se calmara y Arturo terminara de gritarle a Merlín que hiciera algo, se encontró con un poco de tiempo de inactividad.

Estar acostado en espera mientras su sirviente y Gaius estudiaban los antiguos tomos no era tan aburrido como Arturo pensó que podría ser. Sin embargo, estaba bastante molesto con las miradas cautelosas y aterrorizadas que los diversos caballeros de Camelot seguían enviándole.

"Os dije que no haría nada", se quejó, a pesar de que no había dicho nada de eso. Lo único que dijo Merlín fue que el gran dragón dorado y rojo que estaba sentado en el patio era en realidad el Príncipe Arturo maldito para evitar que todos lanzaran un ataque a gran escala.

Sacudiendo su cuerpo, Arturo se dio cuenta de sus apéndices adicionales por primera vez. Ignorando el griterío tonto que sonaba ante una acción tan simple, giró el cuello para mirarlas. Eran bastante impresionantes con la forma en que brillaban a la luz del sol. Y se sintió tan bien estirarlas. Y batirlas. En realidad, su espalda se sentía bastante bien cuando hizo eso, por lo que volvió a batirlas. Y otra vez.

Y de repente Arturo estaba volando.

El caos estalló en el suelo, pero la vista de Arturo se fijó en las nubes de arriba. Un grito emocionado surgió en forma de un estallido de llamas desde lo profundo de su pecho y el príncipe no pudo evitar reír. ¡Ser un dragón era increíble! ¡Volar era increíble! Una libertad que Arturo nunca se había molestado en reflexionar sobre la existencia en el cielo y era emocionante.

Soltó otro estallido de fuego, simplemente porque podía.

"¡Merlín!", Gritó, rodando y haciendo círculos en el cielo. "¡Merlín, mira esto!"

Arturo miró hacia abajo, esperando que Merlín estuviera cerca, mirándole estupefacto con la boca abierta. Lo que vio en su lugar fue el contorno de la ciudadela y la aldea circundante asomándose desde detrás de las nubes. Una extraña sensación de vértigo le venció por estar tan alto y rápidamente se lanzó hacia abajo. Volar era divertido, pero el hombre definitivamente no estaba destinado a ser uno con las nubes.

Mientras se acercaba más a la ciudadela, Arturo miró a su alrededor y trató de detectar a su criado entre los que le miraban con terror no disimulado. Honestamente, ¿por qué nunca estaba Merlín cuando Arturo quería que lo estuviera? La cantidad de tiempo que perdía buscándole cada semana probablemente era suficiente para despedir al hombre si Uther lo descubriera.

Abandonando su búsqueda de Merlín, Arturo siguió dando vueltas con la esperanza de que tal vez encontrara a uno de sus compañeros caballeros. Seguramente alguien por ahí estaría orgulloso e impresionado con la idea de volar.

¡Oh, Guinevere!

Estaba en el mercado, con su cesta enganchada en el hueco de su brazo mientras guiaba a numerosos ciudadanos en pánico hacia la relativa seguridad de una de las tiendas de alimentos más pequeñas de Camelot.

Arturo se abalanzó hacia abajo, su objetivo fijado.

"¡Gwen!" Gritó, no queriendo asustarla con su repentina presencia. Sabía, después de todo, por haber luchado con dragones en el pasado, que fácilmente podrían tomarte por sorpresa desde el cielo si no estuvieras siguiendo su movimiento con una mirada aguda. "¡Gwen, soy yo! ¡Arturo!"

Eso pareció llamar su atención, porque se giró y le vio, con los ojos cómicamente abiertos.

"Lo sé", intervino rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. "Es una locura, pero estará bien. Merlín está trabajando en ello ".

La boca de Gwen se movió silenciosamente mientras retrocedía, dando a Arturo espacio para aterrizar.

Fue muy amable de su parte, pero con la cercanía de los edificios, no había suficiente espacio para que Arturo bajara adecuadamente. Flotó justo sobre los tejados, mirando el espacio con desdén, casi sin darse cuenta de cómo cada golpe de sus alas hacía que muchas de las mercancías de los vendedores volaran.

De repente, Arturo se alegró de que Merlín no estuviera cerca. Definitivamente habría tenido algo que decir acerca de que Arturo estaba gordo y había demasiados testigos a su alrededor que probablemente se reirían y recordarían el momento por mucho tiempo ...

Arturo sacó de su cabeza el pensamiento y movió un brazo largo y escamoso para agarrar con cuidado a Gwen. "Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo increíble ".

Esa fue toda la advertencia que dio antes de subir hacia el cielo, esta vez con cuidado de no volar demasiado alto. En cambio, Arturo exploró los muros exteriores de la ciudad y rodeó las altas torres del castillo, por lo que hizo un punto para no ir más alto que la bandera más alta de Camelot. Incluso mantuvo su boca firmemente cerrada para asegurarse de no escupir fuego accidentalmente y quemar a la pobre chica. Sin embargo, sí hizo algunos bucles, queriendo impresionarla con su control intuitivo sobre sus habilidades de vuelo.

Pensó que se estaba divirtiendo, viendo lo que ningún otro humano había visto, haciendo algo que nadie más había hecho, experimentando el viento silbando en sus oídos en sus propios términos en lugar de los de la naturaleza, cuando Arturo se dio cuenta de que el silbido no era el sonido viento.

Era de Gwen gritando como si la fueran a asesinar.

El horror ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de registrarse antes de que un grito de enfado rugiera en el aire.

_"¡Arturo Pendragon, vuelve aquí y baja a Guinevere en este instante!"_

Arturo se dirigió hacia la voz de Merlín sin dudar, sintiendo un poco de pánico al darse cuenta de que había aterrorizado inadvertidamente a Gwen.

Al aterrizar en el patio, la bajó rápidamente, su desesperación se duplicó cuando las piernas de Gwen cedieron bajo ella. Varios guardias se apresuraron a ayudarla y Arturo retrocedió para que tuvieran el espacio necesario para llevársela.

"Gwen ..." gritó en tono de disculpa, dando un paso adelante mientras ella se alejaba.

_"¡Detente!"_

Arturo se detuvo, su atención se movió hacia Merlín, que estaba parado cerca, con la mano levantada frente a él con un aire de autoridad digno de un rey.

_"Déjala sola."_

Arturo hizo una mueca de dolor, mirando hacia donde Gwen había sido escoltada al castillo y se acercó a Merlín.

"¿Va a estar bien?", Preguntó, preocupado.

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron con incredulidad. _"¿Bien? ¡La secuestraste y la asustaste_ _muchísimo_ _!"_

"¡Solo quería mostrarle lo divertido que era volar!"

"¡Tú ...!" Los hombros de Merlín se desplomaron y su voz perdió el extraño y grave tono que tenía. "Arturo, eres un dragón. Nadie quiere saber cómo es volar con un dragón ".

Ofendido, Arturo hinchó su pecho. "Le dije quién era y cuáles eran mis intenciones".

La risa burbujeaba en los labios de Merlín, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerla.

Arturo frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Le tomó varios segundos a Merlín calmarse lo suficiente para responder. "Eres un dragón", reiteró. "Nadie entiende lo que estás diciendo. Solo oyen gruñidos y rugidos ".

Oh. Bien, eso lo explicaba un poco. Excepto...

"Parece que me entiendes muy bien".

Merlín le sonrió. "Eso es porque soy especial".

Arturo puso los ojos en blanco y resopló, lanzando una pequeña nube de llamas que hizo que todos los que estaban cerca se tiraran al suelo.

"¡Cuidado!" Siseó Merlín, agachándose con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Arturo echó la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a hacerlo, esta vez directamente en el cielo donde nadie saldría perjudicado, solo para demostrar que Merlín no era su jefe.

_"¡No!"_

Con la boca abierta y lista para hacer una exhibición espectacular, Arturo parpadeó sorprendido cuando se encontró absolutamente incapaz de desobedecer. Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe y volvió la cabeza al nivel del suelo, donde miró a Merlín a los ojos.

"¿Acabas de darme una orden inquebrantable?", Exigió.

Con los brazos moviéndose a los lados, Merlín miró abiertamente hacia abajo antes de sonreír y mirar a su príncipe. "Puede que lo haya hecho. Sí. Molesta, ¿no es así? "

El entendimiento inundó a Arturo, causando que retrocediera bruscamente y pisoteara con incredulidad con una de sus patas delanteras. "¡Eres un Señor de los Dragones!"

La mirada de Merlín se movió rápidamente, como si le preocupara que hubiera otra persona que entendiera a los dragones cerca que pudiera escuchar. Realmente, sin embargo, lo único que le molestó fue que todos los caballeros los tenían rodeados y con sus lanzas y flechas apuntando a Arturo. Ah y el hecho de que Merlín era un Señor de los Dragones y nunca se molestó en decírselo a Arturo.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Un recuerdo surgió en la mente de Arturo. "¿Es por eso que estabas tan molesto cuando fuimos a esa búsqueda para encontrar a Balinor? ¿Porque te molestó que estuviéramos buscando a un Señor de los Dragones diferente cuando lo has sido todo este tiempo? "

Merlín tomó una profunda y fortificante respiración. "En realidad, él era mi padre. Y cuando murió, su capacidad pasó a mí ".

La conmoción y el desaliento hicieron que todo el cuerpo de Arturo cayera al suelo. Los señores de los dragones eran tan raros y realmente los únicos amigos de los dragones, darse cuenta de que uno había muerto ...

El dolor que Arturo sintió en sus huesos era uno de un antiguo vínculo con el que estaban atados todos los dragones. El dolor que sintió en su corazón, sin embargo, fue de su propia comprensión y simpatía por su amigo.

"Merlín..."

Merlín le dirigió una sonrisa acuosa y respiró temblorosamente. "Bien", dijo, aplaudiendo. "¿Qué tal si te encontramos un lugar para quedarte mientras Gaius acaba tu antídoto?"

Arturo parpadeó sorprendido. "¿Ya ha encontrado una solución?"

"La ha encontrado, sí".

Él frunció el ceño. Esperaba que esta maldición fuera difícil de romper.

Agitando las alas, Arturo se incorporó. "¿Qué hay de malo en quedarse aquí?"

Las cejas de Merlín se alzaron. "Sí, no, no puedes quedarte aquí", dijo con un divertido movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" Exigió Arturo "Es mi casa."

"Es un hogar para los humanos", aclaró Merlín. "Pensamos en ponerte en las cuevas bajo el castillo, pero después de que el último dragón se escapó, nadie confía en que te quedes".

Ofendido por la idea de que alguien no confiara en su príncipe, los labios de Arturo se curvaron hacia atrás, mostrando algunos de sus dientes de tamaño impresionante. "Entonces, ¿dónde sugieres que me quede?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros. "¿Una cueva en el bosque? ¿Ruinas de castillo en algún lugar lejos de aquí? ¿O tal vez podrías tomarte unas vacaciones y disfrutar de los acantilados junto al mar?"

Arturo inclinó la cabeza, reflexionando. A pesar de su promesa segura de aislamiento y seguridad, no tenía ningún amor particular por el mar o sus playas. El bosque probablemente sería lo más ideal, ya que proporciona una amplia cobertura para desaparecer rápidamente si fuera necesario, así como un montón de comida. Pero por alguna razón, las ruinas de castillo parecían tener el mayor atractivo.

Eran una base común para bandidos y señores de la guerra, que utilizaban fácilmente los muros de la fortaleza cuando alguien intentaba unirse contra ellos. Si Arturo reclamara uno o incluso varios, podría dispersarse fácilmente e incluso arrasar algunos de los adversarios más grandes de Camelot.

Con eso en mente, Arturo extendió las alas. "Muy bien. Ven, Merlín. Vamos a encontrar un nuevo castillo ".

La boca de Merlín se abrió. "Oh no. No, no voy ".

"Por supuesto que lo harás", Dijo Arturo. "¿De qué otra manera se supone que debo comunicarme con cualquier persona inocente que pueda encontrar?"

"¿Qué? No. Arturo, ¡el objetivo de esto es evitar a las personas!"

Arturo le miró fijamente.

"¡No, vamos!" Discutió Merlín, demasiado acostumbrado a las miradas de su príncipe. "Necesito ayudar a Gaius y mantener tus cosas limpias y limpiar tus establos, ¡y asegurarme de que Uther no decida cazarte!"

Ninguno de estos puntos cambió los pensamientos de Arturo y pudo ver cómo se desvanecía la resolución de Merlín.

"¿Y cómo se supone que sepa cuando el antídoto esté listo? Hmm ¡No sabré cuando Gaius termine con eso!"

Arturo se encogió de hombros. "Volveremos en una semana o más para visitar. Ahora ve a empacar. Con rapidez. Me gustaría encontrar un nuevo hogar antes del anochecer ".

El descontento estaba claramente escrito en la cara de Merlín, pero se fue a obedecer, dejando a Arturo atrás para que se calmara felizmente a la espera. Oh, esto iba a ser muy divertido.


End file.
